Phantom In The Game!
by AlexCephon
Summary: Leon, a boy whose life was destroyed by the corrupt, goes on a quest to fuck up the world. Follow Phantom as he makes his mark and collects Sekirei on the road of vengeance. Will they change him? Read to find out. (Status: Currently editing. Please read/review positively to help change/alter the story.) (OC x Harem, mostly OC x Beni.) (M for safety.) (Pilot/Prologue up! 4/10/2017)
1. Prologue - Pilot

_**Prologue - Pilot.**_

* * *

 _"So... You say that you'll pay double if I blow this guy's brains out?"_ the boy asked with a smirk as he spoke to his client.

 _"Yes, Phantom. I will pay you double the amount if you blow his head off. Hikaru Masayuki has been leaking company secrets, and it could damage business. I hope you understand. Normally, we wouldn't call for an assassin, but he's going to expose our biggest secrets. It could affect the country of Japan."_ the older man spoke on his side of the phone conversation.

 _"So much for the honorable Genjiro Nanase of Nanase Games."_ Phantom chuckled. _"Don't worry, this bastard's as good as gone. He's fucked. I'll call you after the job is done. Goodbye."_ with that, he hung up the phone and set up his to-do list for the next day.

* * *

 _ **[Next Day...]**_

Leon Redgrave, the 17-year-old awoke on the ferry to Tokyo in Japan, or Shin-Tokyo/Shinto-Teito. He groggily got up from the bench he slept on and groaned as he stretched himself out, his back making popping and clicking noises as he worked the kinks out. He muttered to himself that he would get a blanket next time he traveled.

After stretching and warming up slightly, he moved to the private shower room on the ferry. The scars on his back and his left arm were very apparent. the top of his entire left arm up to his shoulder was covered in a large burn, while his back was covered in long red marks from the beatings his foster parents gave him as a kid. Leon shivered as the water trickled over the scars that lined his back, causing him to lean against the wall to keep himself steady. He stayed there for 20 minutes before washing his white hair and leaving.

Outside his ship cabin, he noticed the ship was about to dock on Shinto-Teito. He smiled as he chewed on some chocolate pretzels he had stashed in his bag before leaving. _"Today's the day~"_ he quietly sang to himself.


	2. 1 - Welcome To The Game!

_**Chapter 1 - Welcome To The Game!**_

 _"You do know how to feed Skippy, right? I placed him in your care for a reason, Connor."_ Leon huffs quietly. As he speaks with Connor, he trips up, hitting his head on the lamp-post he was walking towards that stood by the bus stop. **_"Motherfucker! Son of a fucking bitch! Gah, that fucking hurt!"_** he roared as he held his sore forehead. Unluckily for Connor, the screams were making his ears ring.

* * *

 ** _[With Connor]_**

Skippy jumped up on the top shelf of the living area after hearing the screams from on Connor's shoulder. Connor shot the small brown squirrel a glare before it jumped back down, onto the sofa and back onto Connor's shoulder again. Connor sighed as he scratched his head. "I never asked for this..." he groans.

* * *

 _ **[Back to Leon]**_

 ** _"Hey, no Adam Jenson-ing! We agreed that joke was dead! Good god, I hate Deus Ex: Human Revolution. I never hear the end of that bad meme!"_** Leon groans to Connor over the video game reference made by his school friend. _"Anyway, make sure you feed Skippy cherries and hazelnuts. They're his favorites. If you don't take good care of him, I'm kicking your ass."_ he states as he hangs up on his end.

* * *

 _ **[An Hour-long Bus ride Later...]**_

Leon gets off the bus and pops some of the bones in his back and shoulders to remove the stiffness from his body. He received word earlier via text from Poppy, his tech friend on the location of Hikaru Masayuki, and quite, funnily enough, it was the waiting area of the Mikogami Corporation building. Observing his prey, Leon smirked as a plan begun to form, and an almost malevolent spark began to form in his eyes.

* * *

 _ **[With Masayuki]**_

Hikaru Masayuki is what some would call a scrawny boy. A very slim figure with pale skin pigmentation, dark brown eyes, and long black hair that flowed down to his shoulders. Today, however, he wore his hair in a ponytail, eliciting chuckles from a few of the short-haired employees. He glared at them but said nothing as he waited for Mikogami's call to his office.

* * *

 _ **[Back to Leon]**_

Leon smiled as he put on his confident face. He edged towards the male bathroom before locking it, and quickly changing out of his black tracksuit he started the day in.

He left the stall quite different. Gone was his dark, neon-blue hair. Now, white hair stood in its place. His soft, chocolate-brown eyes, now a bloody ruby-red.

Gone was his Black tracksuit top and pants with a navy-blue T-shirt. His current attire was a suit that was pure black with small white pinstripes, with a red shirt under the jacket, with no tie. A pair of Aviator sunglasses adorned on his face instead of his regular reading glasses. his transformation was complete.

 _ **'Hello Phantom.'**_ he thought to himself with a quiet chuckle.

He pulled a small green pellet from his pocket, throwing it hard to the floor. A green gas began to fill the room; nothing poisonous, but it was enough to incite panic among the workers and security in the affected area. Hikaru saw the smoke and decided to try and run.

What he didn't notice was a wire that shot out of the gas, with a small clamp that gripped his ankle. As he tried to run, the wire on the clamp tightened, before reeling him in slowly.

Phantom yanked the wire and dragged Hikaru off and out of the nearest fire exit. Once he was sure they were clear, Phantom glared at his target who seemed to shrink into himself under the assassin's gaze. He smirked as he grabbed his shirt and held him up to the alley's wall.

* * *

 ** _"All information you stole. Give it now, and I won't torture you like I did your source,"_** he stated as he took a small hunting knife from the holster under the jacket he wore.

The stink of ammonia filled the area as Hikaru lost all bladder control in fear of his life. Phantom gave the man a look of disgust before taking the parcel held in the pissy-pants man's hands.

 **"Nothing personal, but this is the part where I kill you. It's going to provide for my family, so at least you'll do something with your life,"** he says, adding a joke to his statement. He pulls a gun from his hand with a silencer attached to its end. He places the barrel at Hikaru's forehead before saying one final prayer for the doomed man. _**"Rest in Peace, asshole."**_ with these final words, he blows a hole in the man's head. He takes a picture on his work phone and sends it via email to his employer.

 ** _'Headshot. Like you asked._**

 ** _You provide payment within the hour, and our business is done. You cross me, I come for you next._**

 ** _-The Phantom.'_**

* * *

 _"Excuse me, but I think you just killed that man. Shouldn't you turn yourself in?"_ A female voice calls out behind Phantom. On instinct alone, he whirls around before pulling his gun and pointing it forward, a scowl adorning his features.

In front of him, is a girl? A woman? She's short and has pink hair. He noticed her toned muscles on her arms and legs, her grey uniform giving her the look of a seasoned fighter. **_"Who are you?"_** he questions. **_"You one of the Black Snake gang?"_** he snarls as he remembers killing the second in command of the assassin group; Raymond Renalds.

 _"No."_ she replies sweetly, a blush on her face, along with a small smirk. He looks at her confused as she begins a slow-paced approach towards him. He tenses as she steps right up in his personal space, before huskily whisper in his ear, _**"You know, you look kinda sexy in black."**_ she blows lightly in his ear, making a shiver shoot up his spine.

He backs up a little as she giggles. _"No need to be so nervous. I'm not fragile. Let me show you."_ she pulls him into an embrace and grips his hair with one hand, holding his torso with the other.

 ** _"Huh?!"_** is all he muster before a passionate kiss meets his lips. Instinctually, he responds in kind with a passion of his own as he half-melts into her kiss. He notices through half-lidded eyes, sparkling pink wings of light emerging from the girl's back.

* * *

As they break apart from their embrace, his personal phone begins to ring. He panics a bit before catching his breath and answering as best he can. **"Hello? You reached Leon's phone. What can I do for ya?"** he spoke out.

From the other end, spoke a very flamboyant voice, full of ego and arrogance. _"Hello, Leon Redgrave. I must congratulate you on winging Benitsubasa here!"_ Benitsubasa smiles a little awkwardly, and waves at Leon. Leon takes a moment to register, then focuses back to the call. _"I called you now because I just want to say, welcome to the Sekirei Plan! Or S-Plan for short. Either way, it's a battle to ascend to the world of the Gods! You do not understand the honour you have been bestowed, my boy. I am CEO and Founder of the pharmaceutical group known as MBI, and the Game Master of the S-Plan. Welcome to the Game!"_ with this, Leon decided to hang up.

He groaned as he leaned against the wall for support. _**"It's going to be one of those days, ain't it?!"**_


End file.
